


Jealousy Problems

by RegineManzato



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Jack gossip like teenagers about Connie being jealous of Mike. (post 19x07 "Zero")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Problems

“Where's Connie??” Jack asked as Mike approached in at the table and sat in a chair across him.  
“She came back to the office. Said she needed to finish some reading to the case. Anyway, I just think she's mad.” Mike smiled.   
“It is that blonde clerk, isn´t it? What's her name again?” Jack asked, raising one eyebrow with a smirk in his face. Mike grinned.  
“Yeah. And her name is Carly.”  
“She's dying with jealousy. I saw her face when the blonde tryed fool us that 'schedule issues'. Both men laughed.   
“It's not my fault, Jack, Carly is trying to get me into her bed.” Mike ordered a ginger ale. “And you know what... I prefer the brunettes. It was funny. Connie inquiring me if I was sleeping with Carly or something.” Jack smiled.  
“I can even see her face when she asked about it. The kind of look that could fry you if she's got lasers like wonder woman.” He said bitting his steak.  
“How do you know?” Mike asked, suspitiously.  
“We got a case once, long before you joined us, of a blowed house that killed a little girl, and the defense attorney was once my second's wife divorce attorney. She was just too gorgeous, anyway, Connie and the judge had a disagreement, and she insulted the judge, when we left, I said to her that she couldn´t let her opinions guide her and she just snapped at me, accusing me to tell 'my girlfriend' that. In the end, Allisa was never my girlfriend, but the jealousy in Connie's tone... that was priceless.” They cheered for her and drank. “So, what did she said to you?” Jack asked.  
“She implied, by asked if Carly and I have something. I said no – and that's the true, if your wondering – so she said she just wanted to check if there wasn't a conflict of interests. I said no, and asked if we didn't have a jealousy problem. Then she hit under the belt and said something about me being older than her.”   
“God, the woman knows how to be mean. I keep wondering what would she said if I ever invited her take a drink out of the office.” Jack smirked.  
“Hahaha, Jack, the lunch is great, but I have loads of paper ork waiting for me, and I doubt she's gonna help me today.” Mike said, taking a twenty dollar bill from his watch and putting on the table. “Have a nice afternoon, see you at the office.” He said.  
“I hope we're not having a jealousy problem right here, Mike. I wouldn't be so evil and try to seduce her feeling that you want so bad to do that yourself.” Jack said, watching Mike's face burn in embarassment. “Really, I got no problem with that. Go ahead.”


End file.
